Story Arc
Summary here. Prologue 'Entry' Where the story starts off, given the prologue of the 'end of the world'. With condemned individuals having nothing more than a 'fleeting memory' before falling to black-hole like vortexes. 'Martyrs of the damned' who wish to challenge their fate are called forward to the 'Arena of pain', where the Patriarch Julien Summerfield explains to them that in order to purify their names to the 'greater good', they must pass through the three circles of hell. He gives detail of Circle I being a 'Medieval Labour camp'. He dismisses any reason to explain the trials surrounding Circle II and Circle III as he doubts any of the Protagonists will even pass Circle I. With all explained, he calls forwards trial runners one by one and asks that they declare their name and greatest sin before entering the vortex which will transport them to the beginning of the trial that awaits them in Circle I. The following Trial Runners by names and 'greatest' sins thus enter the black portal; *Xell Rhinestone; the dragon, who 'killed a lot of people'. *Serenity Acorn; unfamiliar as to what her sin is. Believes her belonging to hell was a bad card dealt. *Kenneth Lay; initially jokes that he was a 'door to door' salesman. Eventually confessing he drove someone to commit suicide. *Sigil; reserves any right to talk. Instead removes his mask which makes even the Patriarch feel a little 'uncomfortable'. *Glitch; initially muttering his sin was that he was an 'insensitive jerk'. He goes on to explain that he too, killed many people including his own sister. *Nathan; reports he cannot remember his greatest sin, given his condition 'Anterograde amnesia' following an incident when he was younger. He is sure that whatever it was he did, it must've been bad. *Wraith/Specimen 156; seized by the Patriarch, calling his name in a condescending manner whilst telling him he had 'so many sins' that there was no 'greatest sin'. Being a genetic synthesis of evil, Julien reminds Wraith that trying to redeem his name or not, the only thing left in his future is 'nothing'. *Lani; latecoming to the trial and reports her greatest sin was killing people for 'what she believed in'. Julien suspects that things are a 'little more complicated'. *Wren; so late to the trial having escaped his hell-like confines that he enters the 'Arena of Pain' as a lone Martyr. Before Wren announces his name and sin, Julien is quick to interrupt and confirm to Wren that he knows 'who he is' and 'what he's done'. Namely a former knight captain of Julien's legion of black knights, who became so overwhelmed and lustful for power that he tried to overthrow the Patriarch himself. Although Julien finds the prospect of Wren's significantly weakened form a laughing matter to put to the test in the trials, he gives in and grants the monster beast his request. Not to deny that Julien indeed suspects he is up to something. However, Julien is confident he poses no threat and if he does- he'll be sure to quash his dellusionary ambitions. Circle 1 'Cave' words words words 'Medieval Town' words words words 'Margay Princess Castle (on the road)' words words words 'Arena of the Damned' words words words 'Boss: Raven Blood Child' words words words Circle II 'Las Vegas Strip' words words words 'Synthetic Eden Organisation S.E.O Compound' words words words 'Las Vegas Prison' words words words 'Hotel' words words words Circle III Julien challenges everyone to the single most despicable trial known to mankind. The Trial Runners must face a challenge unlike anything before, and any who miraculously survive will never be the same again. Naked mudwrestling. OH THE HORROR Character epilogues: Julien sees the errors of his ways and all is forgiven. He ascends to heaven before being bullied by the rest of the angels for once being such an arsehole. Then he gets mad and takes over heaven as well. The monster. :c It's a vicious cycle. D= Dolly wins the little miss beauty pagent. Yay Dolly! Reni gets banned from competing in the 100metre dash olympics for steroid abuse to explain her superspeed. =( Kenneth dies of lung cancer. Again. =( Wraith opens up a super happy fun orphanage for himself and the rest of his specimen chums. Woohoo! =D Athena writes a self-help book, which goes on to sell millions. =D Nathan and Lani create a super happy fun amnesia club! Yay! But then forget it all about. Aww. =( Wren is revealed to be a monster in disguise. Transform, Wren, and roll out! Mordie joins a convent. =O Hikari introduces Glitch to a good prosphetic dealer and he actually smiles! =OOOOOO Thus ensuing the end of the world again. Aww. =( Seipher goes on to pilot for superhappy funtimes before crashing onto a lost and undiscovered island. Cue an insane number of very creepy unnatural events like smoke monsters and Others. Poor Seipher. =( Jacob finally lightens up. And then the world implodes.